The Vampire's War
by Sapphire Serina Riddle
Summary: The Cullens team up with a group from another world here to stop the Volutri from taking over. One problem the enemies of these people from another world team up with them. R&R! No flames! Constructive critism acceptable. Rating may change in later.
1. Don't You Dare

**This is years after Breaking Dawn and I don't own the Twilight characters but I do own my originals.**

Don't You Dare

"What!" I shouted getting everyone attention focused on me. "Oh no, absolutely not! We left that world over fifteen years ago and I don't want to go back there ever again! Remember how they treated us when we were there! They thought we were all crazy! They deserve this now!"

"But Seriana we have to help them in order to save our own world." Tara said trying to help me see it was the right thing to do in going to help them save their world. "It was our world too you know. We must save that world because it was our world at one time."

"Tara this is our world. That never truly was." I said hitting the ground hard though I knew it wouldn't answer me. "This is the world we rule over. This is our kingdom, our world. We must take care of this world and not worry about that world we once lived in. It was never our world and will never be."

"Seriana. " Hootaru stopped Tara from answering my tirade. "This isn't a human war that I'm talking about stopping. Vampires are taking over that world. The humans are running for their lives and going into hiding but many are still dieing. The werewolves there are fighting but their numbers are dwindling and fast because the vampires are blaming them. This world needs our help and fast or everyone in that world is going to die by the hands of evil. The after that happens how long do you think it will take them to come into our world? Our world may fall afterwards if they find the gateway to our world and we all know they will eventually find it."

"But I can't stand going back that world again after how the humans there treated us when we found out about you all looking for us there." I said. "We could just seal the gateway so they can't come through it and that would protect our world."

"I know but would it be a lot better to stand by and let thousands of people die for no reason? If we seal the gate way it will not only keep them out but it would trap our people in. The deaths of thousands of people and the anger our people if we don't help that world. Is that what you want?" Hootaru said knowing that would making me do exactly what I didn't want to. She knew my heart too well sometimes when she had me do certain things like this when it was the opposite of what I wanted to do in my mind.

"Oh all right we will help them." I said "We have too go help them because Hootaru's making me go on a guilt trip. I swear you got that from Tara. Who are we facing before our old enemies show up in that world? Which we all know they will eventually find out where we went."

"They call themselves the Volutri and are killing the werewolves because they think they are doing this but it's not them." Shadow growled from his place beside Hootaru who was his wife. "They used to live here in the Plains many years ago. They tried to take over the Black Forest but as you can guess that didn't go over too well with the other vampires. Miraculously they left our world and gave their light/darkness weakness away by letting them sparkle in the light now."

"So they have no fear of the power light anymore." I groaned it was a weakness I had all ready with Despair the evil werewolf who was fascinated by with me and never let me be.

"No they still can be harmed by the light of the plains because it is different then the light of the human world. So your light will help defeat them Seriana." He said "Nor of your powers of light are normal , Girls. They are more powerful then anything else in their and our world."

"Other then me because I don't have the power of light only have the power of darkness." Dazara my sister who was the Destroyer of the Trinity. "I can't use the power of light because I don't have it."

"But you still can help us Dazara." Hootaru said. "You are still a very strong fighter and even the power of darkness can destroy someone who is of darkness."

There were four of us. Cheria the Creator, Dazara the Destroyer, Tara Balance, and me, Seriana the Trinity Queen.

We all nodded but most of our guardians were shaking their heads again we were going to be doing something suicidal to save another world instead of our own. We had done this more times then we could count.

"Okay first who are we leaving here to keep things under control." I looked around at the guardians who started to look at each other for volunteers. Most want to go with us and help us from getting killed which we did on a daily basis when it came to fighting evil.

"I'll stay until you call for me to follow." Sage, Tara's older brother, said. He was king of the elves.

"Gwen and I will help him do it." George said.

Gwen, who was Tara's older sister, and George were married and had a pirate crew. Who also decided to stay and watch over the plains for us until we called for them to come help us which we didn't know if we would need them or not.

* * *

Jane smiled as she tortured the poor werewolf the had caught only two days before. They were torturing him for information though he didn't have much and wasn't giving them any of the kind he did have.

"Tell us where your pack is hiding." Aro said as Jane stopped the pain.

"No I won't I swore to the Alpha I wouldn't tell anyone where we were hiding." He suddenly screamed again as the pain continued.

He stopped screaming and Aro said "You were saying?"

"I don't know to tell you the truth. They moved last night sense it is a new moon and tonight is a half so the new moon has past. Each new moon they move." He said as he lay on the ground.

"Take him away." Aro said.

Felix grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the room.

Aro turned to Marcus and Cauis who both smiled at him.

"The Cullens are the only vampires we haven't found yet." He said. "When we do they will join us or we will have to find a different form of persuasion. Or we can kill them."

"I agree we should kill them their coven has been too big for too long with their unimaginable diet." Cauis said.

Marcus just nodded in agreement.

"Okay Jane, call some of the others together so you can go on a mission to America to find our little group of friends." Aro told her and she did as she was told

* * *

Edward listened though no ones thoughts but those of his family and the werewolves were heard in his mind.

"Dad I'm scared." Renesmee said from where she sat next to her mother waiting for Jacob their werewolf friend to come back.

"Don't be Nessie. We'll protect you. Now go to sleep." Edward told her. She laid onto her mothers lap but lifted her hand to her face.

Bella instantly say Jacob the werewolf in her mind.

"He'll be back soon Nessie." She said because that's what she was asking. She nodded, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

Soon after she fell asleep a giant russet werewolf came through the trees. He saw Nessie was asleep and moved behind a large tree.

Soon after the large Native American came from around the tree. As he had transformed his clothes had to be taken off or ripped to shreds. "Bella I'll watch her you go hunt with Edward. Neither of you have hunted in days."

Bella shook her head. "We'll wait until the others get back." She said.

At that moment all of them came through the trees.

Alice smiled. "No one is coming this way I've checked and rechecked." She smiled. She could see the future.

"Okay Bella and I need to hunt can you stay here with Jacob to watch Nessie in case he falls asleep."

They all nodded.

Bella gently moved her sleeping daughter's head to Jacob's lap and then she and Edward ran into the forest smelling for anything to eat.

Bella caught an grizzly bear and Edward caught a mountain lion first.

Luckily Bella learn how to keep her clothes clean when she hunted. They caught a few deer then they were full so they hurried back to where their family waited.

After that they sat down and talked about to keep their minds off of what was happening in their world.

"So what do you think Alice?" Edward asked and turned to his sister who's eyes were out of focus.

"Alice?" Jasper said "What is it Alice?" Suddenly she blinked and shook her head.

"Alice what did you see?" Carlisle asked her.

"We have friends in another world coming here to help us." She said.

"Where will they be?" Emmett asked.

She pointed "From that direction in two hours we will hear someone singing." She groaned "I think you and Karjiko will have fun together."

"Em, that means you better keep your mouth shut." Rosalie said.

"Or Alice will sick you alive." Bella said giggling.

"Oh I'm scared of the evil pixie." Emmett said making everyone laugh.

They sat and waited and sure enough in almost exactly two hours they heard someone singing.


	2. Fire

**I don't own the Twilight characters but I do own my originals. The song is called Stories from Beauty and the Beast the Enchanted Christmas**

Fire

"Karjiko stop singing or you are going to get us caught out here if you keep this up." I said annoyed at Karjiko, our stupid, crazy, hyper, active phoenix.

"I'm a Barbie Girl in my Barbie world....." He sang dancing around us in a circle singing at the top of his lungs. It was loud enough to wake the dead.

"Hey idiots-ville. If vampires find us I'm giving you to them." Shadow shouted also annoyed at Karjiko's obnoix additude.

"Little vampie's don't scare me." He said then stated sing "Who's afraid of the little evil vampie's" to the tune of who's afraid of the big bad wolf at the top of his lungs.

Would he ever stop singing?

* * *

"Who's that singing?" Emmett asked as the voices got closer.

"Their phoenix, Karjiko." Edward said. "They expect vampires to jump down from the tree any second like they do in the Black Forest back in there home land."

Renesmee woke up to the singing and was suddenly scared.

"What's happening?" She said moved to her parents waking Jacob when she moved away from him.

He moved back to her side in case he need to protect her.

"Karjiko!" I finally shouted loud enough for them to hear. "If you don't button your beak we are all dead! If we don't kill you first!"

He contiued to sing his song loudly.

"Karjiko please be quiet." Hootaru was the only one who could get him to be quiet if it was only for a few seconds.

"Um hide." Alice said suddenly.

They all did. Edward saw what she saw in her mind.

The Volturi was looking for them. They were almost upon them and heard singing and their minds had turned to food instead of their mission.

* * *

Karjiko was finally bored and started singing Sk8ter Boiwith an accompanying dance routine around us.

"If we get caught. I hope they kill him." Tara said groaning. "I'm all ready getting a headache."

"You and me both Tara." I said. "And we have all told him to shut up more then once but he just won't."

"Suddenly a white blur came from the tree jumping on Karjiko and started to suck his blood. Suddenly the vampire screamed in pain as Karjiko burst into flame and reappeared exactly as he had died.

"Karjiko surround us with fire quickly. They fear fire." I said realizing that was their weakness. He transformed into the scarlet bird form. He didn't like that form but it made him able to create fire.

I started to sing just for the heck of it. It was about the first time the Trinity had found me.

"When they got to know me.  
They found more things to say.  
One day they reached me.  
There had to be a way.

Everyone needs someone.  
I must have needed someone too.  
When they got to know me better.  
Here's what we now do.

We live in stories.  
From pictures book all.  
Filled with wonder.  
Magic worlds where.  
The impossible.  
Became our everyday.

We found a mountain top.  
And some moon beams.  
To sit under.  
They lead because they knew the way.

So much to discover.  
We do it all the time.  
We live inside bright pages.  
Where the words don't have to rhyme.

We had to slay the dragons.  
That still followed me around.  
And I smiled, yes I smiled.  
As my dreams left the ground.

Stories and stories.  
'Bout mermaids, kings.  
And sunken treasure.  
Magic worlds where the impossible.  
Became our everyday.

I know a tiny place.  
Just a dot too small to measure.  
They took me there.  
They knew the way.

Stories 'bout heroes.  
Who overcame their deepest sorrow.  
They put hope in my heart again.  
We cherish every day.

We found a better place.  
And the strength to face tomorrow.  
They were sure when I knew the way.  
I'd want to stay."

Karjiko's fire surround us in a protective dome shape. The vampires stopped running at us so they wouldn't be burned.

"Anything else you need?" Karjiko landed on my shoulder.

"For you to keep your beck shut." I said. "Quit singing. They wouldn't have found us if you had been quiet."

He flew toward the ground and transformed to his human form. "I was bored." He grinned his mischievous grin.

I rolled my eyes and watched the vampires staring at the fire unsure if it would burn them senseit was around us. None of them had good hearts. I could tell that from a mile away. It wouldn't burn those without good hearts. It wouldn't touch them if they had good hearts. That was something special about phoenix fire. It was different then normal fire. We continued forward as the vampires soon left us alone but we didn't stop the fire in case they were just in the trees waiting for us to move out of the sphere which still was surrounding us when we walked. It moved with us.

"So Bird Brain how did it feel to be bitten by a vampire?" Shadow asked crazy Karjiko.

"Like the puppy bit my tail feathers." He grinned.

"Karjiko we need to know the truth stop being sarcatsic!" I shouted at him

"It totally rocked!" He sang.

"Karjiko! Don't make me come back there and hit you!" Tara warned.

"The kitty cat is scared!" He sang.

I turned instead walked to him and hit him as hard as I could. "Okay Seriana it was really painful and when he started to suck my blood I nearly fell unconscious luckily I died instead."

"You mean he didn't inject any venom. He must have controlled that obviously." Rachel mused.

Suddenly we saw a bunch of people ahead of us run when they saw our dome of fire around us.

"Wait!" I shouted running out of our shield of fire. "We want to help you!"

They stopped surprised.

Edward gasped. "Impossible."

"What?" Bella asked.

"I can't read her mind either but I know she is blocking me with .....magic." He said but they all heard him.

"Magic!" Renesmee started to dance with excitement like the child she was.


	3. Blocked Minds

**I don't own the Twilight characters but I do own my originals.**

Blocked Minds

Of course I had blocked my mind with magic. It was natural to me and people from my world. We didn't have to think about it because it was normal and dropping the shield was also natural but we rarely did for obvious reasons. I knew Edward had the ability to read minds but I wasn't going to let him do that to me anytime soon. If I did he would know more then he ever need to know about us and even worse he might catch me thinking of some things that had happened in my past that I didn't want everyone in his family to know about quite yet. Suddenly my sisters and friends came running through the trees after me the fire was gone now sense we were no longer in a group it was kind of useless unless we stayed together in a group or we were fighting.

With so many soundless minds around him Edward suddenly felt really edgy and was fidgeting because of his unease. He didn't trust us much sense his gift was no longer useful with us it made him wonder if this was good or not.

"Edward stop fidgeting." Alice said "They're actually really good friends. I saw them coming to meet us but it was kind of like they wanted me to know they were on their way to us. I think they might know about my gift and sent me the vision of them."

Alice danced over to me and circled me. "You could really use a different kind of dress you know. Don't get me wrong that one your wearing is really nice but you would look better in a light blue or spring green to match your eyes. Not to mention you could really do something different with your hair instead of that braid. Black is definitely a good color to work with. I love working with black hair when it's as long as yours is."

"Thanks but no thanks Alice." I liked my red dress with violet sash and the edges. I wore it a lot because it made my life a lot easier. I could run and ride Unisa in this dress easily without having much trouble. Hootaru did my hair in a Elvin braid tied in the back and mixed with the rest of my hair and it kept my hair out of my face "We are here to help you all retake this world from the hands of the evil. The Voltrui are trying to do that as well but they think it's werewolves taking over the world but it's not. We don't know who is trying to take over the world yet but we will find out who or what is." I smiled at them.

"How do you plan on finding out if you have no idea who or what your looking for?" Jasper said. "We have no idea and those you probably do are either not saying, hidding, or are dead. We can't ask them."

Dazara grinned "We have our own ways of finding things out Jasper. The Voltrui think it's the werewolves and are gathering vampires to destroy the werewolves which is ridiculous. You are their next target but now we're with you now and they all ready learned a lesson with us. Never mess with a phoenix."

"Like what ways are you planning on using your skills to help us?" Edward wished he could read my mind or any of our minds.

"You really want to read our minds don't you. I can tell that because of the look on your face boy." Hootrau said.

"Please don't call me boy. That makes me feel very young. My name is Edward." Edward was very polite about it and that made us happy.

Hootaru thought for a minute then said "Well if you could read our minds you'd be very overwhelmed right now. There are so many things in our minds that are going to drive you crazy if you knew all of them because our minds are very complex in many ways. Not like human minds or like your families or the werewolves. Ours are much different from your worlds. It would probably make you faint."

"You know it wouldn't really bother me." Edward said. "I can handle listening to thousands of voices at school. I'm sure I can handle your minds as well. It won't bother me even if they are a bit different."

Hootaru eyed him and then looked at me as if asking my permission to show him that it wasn't true that he could handle our minds sense they were so complex more then he was used to no matter what he did.

"Please be careful what you show him Hootaru." I nodded granting her my permission to let him see into her mind. She know that I meant, don't show him somethings that are privet like some of our past experiences.

She closed her amber eyes and then opened her mind. Edward started to collapse with the many things flooding his mind. He had too many things rushing into his mind fused with the magic Hootaru had. She closed her mind and opened her eyes and said quietly. "Now do you understand why we guard our minds and why it is good you can't read them? Though my mind is the most complex out of all of us."

Edward nodded unable to speak for a moment or two still absorbing all he had seen and then shook his head as if to clear it after he took a deep breath he seemed to calm down a bit then he looked at me. "You have some children."

I smiled not unhappy that he knew though I hoped Hootaru hadn't shown him how I had conceived them. "Yes I do have sixteen little werewolf cubs. They are probably practicing hunting tactics right now with Hootaru and Shadow's cubs, Tara's little Esa and Ruben and Jerith are properly keeping an eye on them and if there are many others with them I wouldn't be surprised. It's a big.... whoa!!" I fell as I had several bundles of fur jumping on me from behind knocking me off balance, a common occurrence in our lives.

"It's a full time job trying to keep them form doing that all the time." Tara laughed. "Or did you mean something else Seriana because they do do that all the time but you probably were thinking of that."

"I was going to say it is a big responsibility keeping them safe that takes everyone's help." I said getting up and brushing myself off and the cubs sat around me proudly. They were happy to take me down even if I wasn't real prey. It was only a practice technique they used on everyone once in a while.

Suddenly Tara tensed up.

"Tara what is it?" I turned to her.

"Victor's here but he's been here a while." She said. "He didn't follow us here he was all ready here."

"He's the culprit of course why didn't we see it before now." I hit my forehead. "Where is my brain? That's why the evil has been absent from our world for so long they've been busy here taking over this one."

"Well I get we should give him a nice welcome party don't you think? He can be the guest of honor sense no one knew he was here so he never really got one. We will throw him a party." Tara was grinning all over.

"Okay huddle people." I siad and motioned for the Cullens to join us so they could hear the plan as well.


	4. Summer Note

Sorry readers but summer has arrived once more here in my hometown at the University. That means less updates but there is a bright spark. I have a laptop this years will use that to write when I have the time. Also next year I will have extra time sense I will be living on campus. Anyway sense it's summer I have included a list of other story's I have posted that you can read and review at your leisure If you want. The ones in bold are finished and the ones in italics are part of a series.

A New Kind Of Heartless - Kingdom Hearts  
A New War- Vandread  
Aida- Harry Potter  
Eva- Eragon  
Faith-Harry Potter  
Mutant Crime -Crossover- X-men/Criminal Minds  
School Shootings and Healing Vampires- Twilight  
The Truth Of True Darkness- Last Apprentice  
Vampire's War- Twilight  
War Against the Volturi- Twilight

**The Untold Story- Harry Potter**

**_The Teenage Spies- Criminal Minds  
The New Agents- Criminal Minds  
_**_Ice Breakers- Criminal Minds_

Here are stories on Fiction Press Fan Fiction's sister site.

Destiny  
Eleria  
Insanity  
Oceara Child Of The Ocean  
Pirates  
The Worst Paranormal Investigators

Have a nice summer readers and I'll be back as soon as I can next fall.

One more thing for future reference I have been hooked on Avatar so maybe...


End file.
